Whitney Stane
Whitney Julietta Stane, also known as Madame Masque, is the only daughter of Obadiah Stane. Voiced by Kristie Marsden. She is a major recurring character, as she appears in several episodes every season. She is also one of Tony's main romantic interests in the series. Biography and History Whitney Stane first appears in Field Trip, where she visits her father. She helps Tony get out to Stark Tower without too much problems when he gets surprised by Obadiah. She then makes a second appearance in Episode 10, Ready, A.I.M., Fire, where it is revealed that Pepper has a certain dislike for her. She saves Tony's life when the Controller takes over Rhodey, Pepper, Gene, and Happy, and uses them to try to kill Tony. She also reveals that her father sent her to the Tomorrow Academy to spy on Tony, yet took the position just to be closer to Tony, as she really likes and cares about him a lot and considers him her only real friend in the world. She first appears as Madame Masque, and begins impersonating her own father in order to cause him trouble by destroying his art gallery and his private garage at the pier. When Iron Man discovers her (though both are unaware of each other's identity) and threatens to call the police, she copies her appearance and impersonates him as a thief, causing him to be wanted by the police. After her father ignored her, again, Whitney decided that if making him losing the things that he loves doesn't free up some time with her, then she'll get rid of everything else, including Iron Man. Madame Masque fights Iron Man at the trainyards, however; when she attempted to kill him, she accidentally changed faces in front of the police, forcing her to run. She barely catches on to the ledge of a building and as Iron Man apprached her, her mask fell off, revealing her face as the daughter of Obadiah Stane. Not wanting his good friend to go to jail, Tony/Iron Man let her off with a warning. In time, Madame Masque resurfaces and poses as Tony Stark to go on a rampage. When Iron Man catches her, Madame Masque tells her that she was only doing it because an assassin named the Ghost was paid to kill Tony Stark. Whitney suspects that her father had hired the Ghost to do so for him. When Whitney ends up captured by Ghost, Rhodes (posing as Tony with her mask) manages to free her while Iron Man fights Ghost. Whitney manages to use some of her father's money (ten million dollars) to have Ghost leave the real Tony alone. Whitney becomes Madame Masque once more in where she impersonates an officer to tell the police to wait outside the Tong building. Then, she reluctantly poses as Gene Khan to get Pepper out of the building. Eventually, the constant use of her mask caused damage to her brain, making her hallucinate that Obadiah is trying to kill Tony, leaving her ill, delirious, and later, dangerously insane. She walked out of her medical suite and retrieved her mask and weapons. She took care of Stane's security and went after her father. When she found Blizzard, she started fighting him and Iron Man defeated him. But when she found Obadiah, she almost shot him, but Iron Man knocked him unconscious with a sonic burst. He tried to calm her down by telling her his secret identity, but Whitney was still hallucinating and tried to shoot him and he knocked her unconscious too and used the metal in his heart to make a cure. When she woke up, further brain damage resulted in her losing her memories just before becoming a student of the Tomorrow Academy, as well as her identity as Madame Masque and Tony as Iron Man, permanently. In the second season, Whitney and Tony Stark develop a deep and strong romantic relationship and start dating, much to the envy and jealousy of Pepper Potts. It seemed to go well, but Tony's duties as Iron Man cause him to blow off their romantic dates. Eventually, they decided to stay just good friends on a platonic level. When Obadiah Stane was fired from Stark International, thanks to Tony, and stole the Iron Monger mech to destroy Iron Man, Whitney begged him to stop. But when it malfunctioned, it went on a rampage and almost killed her. The result left Obadiah comatose. Whitney angrily blamed Tony for his condition and ignored his apologies, angrily saying that he did not know what "Sorry" meant but would in time. Afterward, Whitney is now giving Tony the cold silent treatment when they're at school, much to the disappointment of Tony. After Stane was put into a coma, Whitney started to remember everything from the past. She re-dons the identity of Madame Masque and goes on her revenge spree. She takes her father's comatose body and poisons Howard Stark. Tony tries to find an antidote, but Whitney anonymously blackmails him with an antidote. She wants Tony to come to the Monger facility without his armor. Tony finds the antidote in plain sight and is attacked by flying drones, luckily he uses Extremis to put on his armor, destroys the drones, and escapes with the antidote. He is then attacked by Iron Monger. When Tony stops it with Extremis, he finds Madame Masque and fights her. Whitney had him at her mercy with the antidote in her hands, but she couldn't finish him off and ran away. Iron Man traps her in a force field, but threatens to drop the antidote if he doesn't let her go. She gets away to a secured place with her father, but Iron Man tracks her down. He apologizes to her as S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles surround the place. They take her away to a prison cell, but the end implies that she escaped while imitating a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Personality and Characteristics Being raised in a loveless mansion by her extremely rich and wealthy power-mad father, Obadiah Stane, who only cares about results, Whitney comes off as being cold, lonely, haughty, and snobbish. She believes that she can only spend time with people of her same social status and therefore tries her best to convert Tony into a "respectable" guy. She pays careful attention to her image and money, but secretly longs to be a free-spirited and carefree happy young woman. When she is dangerously corrupted by her mask's unstable energy signature, Whitney is a vengeful woman who is willing to hurt people and even old friends, just for getting revenge on Tony Stark/Iron Man for putting her father into a coma. But Whitney's genuine and strong romantic feelings for Tony keep her from being completely overwhelmed, as she had the chance to kill Tony, but took mercy and leiency on him instead. Relationships with Characters Tony Stark/Iron Man Whitney has quite genuine and strong romantic feelings for Tony Stark and she believes that Tony is her only true friend in the world. Her strong romantic infatuations for Tony appear to be almost yandere, becoming violent if there is a slightest possible threat to Tony's life, even going so far as to try to kill her own father as she believed he was going to hurt or even kill Tony. In the second season, Whitney and Tony Stark are sort of dating. When Obadiah was fired, stole the Iron Monger, went on a rampage, and was put into a coma as a result of battle between himself, Iron Man, War Machine, and Titanium Man, she blamed Tony for his current state which strained their strong, close friendship. Since she put the mask on again, her mental state was affected, making her hungry for vengeance against Tony for putting her father into a coma. But her genuinely close and strong romantic feelings for Tony allow her to fight the mask's mentally deranged effects, as her real self still strongly cares about his safety and well being, as she would go to extreme lengths to make sure he is not fatally injured or even killed. Pepper Potts Pepper Potts has a certain dislike for Whitney, possibly out of jealousy for Tony's strong feelings for her, and the feeling is mutual. However, in the episode "Don't Worry, Be Happy ", Whitney draws Pepper away from danger by disguising herself as Gene (though it was actually intended as a favor for Tony), and smiles when Pepper says that Whitney was missing and they had to find her, suggesting she was either touched by Pepper's concern, or amused by it, possibly both. In the episode "Masquerade", Pepper names her villain alter ego; Madame Masque. In "Best Served Cold", she seems worried for Whitney's medical, and mental condition. Near the end of the episode she is seen holding her hand while she is unconscious, and asks if there is anything they can do now that the ore was frozen. Happy Hogan Whitney doesn't like Happy Hogan very much and calls him a moron. But when Rhona Erwin took her and the other captive, Tony asked for Happy's help as a lifeline to save her from a musical trap since his mother was a concert cellist and thanked him for his help with a hug. Obadiah Stane Whitney has a vendetta against her power-hungry father for ignoring her, and throwing her only friend, Tony, out of his home. But despite this, she still loves him like a father, and was sad for him when he stole the Iron Monger mech and went on a rampage, and was distraught when he was put into a coma. James Rhodes James had a sort-of-small connection with Whitney, but he did have a crush on her, showing that he asked Whitney to go the movies with him. Powers and Abilities * Incredible Agility and Reflexes: She can easily dodge bullets and leap across warehouse crates. *'Skilled Kickboxer & Hand-to-hand combat:' She was given the "best kickboxing lessons her father's money could buy". *'Unusually Cunning and Clever:' Whitney has proved to be a cunning and cleverly apt planner while exacting her revenge on Tony Stark; due to the mask's effect on her brain waves. Special Equipment *'Holographic Disguise Mask:' She stole this mask from Howard Stark's vault and Whitney keeps it in her purse. It allows her to scan and copy anyone's appearance and voice (especially the Iron Man Armor, but not the wearer) It may be noticed that though she's ordinarily blond, her mask makes her hair turn black as Madame Masque. The likeness is so real and genuine, that even Iron Man's computer believed there were two Blizzards in the room. It also allows her to fully conceal and camouflage herself. With repeated use, the mask has a horrible side-effect of mentally poisoning the user with the energy signature that it emits, degrading the user's mental state, driving them over the edge and to extremely violent lengths. *She also uses an arsenal of unusually powerful and effective weapons and tools that were made by Stark International like: **'Small Gun:' Madame Masque's usual weapon is a small gun that can project big strong energy beams. It can also be used as an energy taser. **'Other Weapons:' She also used Stark weapons like unusually strong and powerful punching knuckles, grenades, firearms, energy cannons, tasers, flamethrowers, bombs, and drones that can shoot lasers and fly. Appearances Season One *'Field Trip (first appearance)' *'Ready, AI.M. Fire!' *'Masqeruade ' *'Chasing Ghosts' *'Don't Worry, Be Happy!' *'Pepper, Interrupted ' *'Uncontrollable ' *'Best Served Cold' Season Two *'The Invincible Iron Man Part Two: Reborn' *'Look into the Light' *'Ghost in the Machine (no lines)' *'Line of Fire' *'All the Best People Are Mad' *'Heavy Mettle' *'Mandarin's Quest' *'Iron Monger Lives' Gallery 3464957a5f2db75291c686254cab600f.jpg 1 Whitney Stane.jpg Trivia *In the comics, Madame Masque's real name was Whitney Frost and was the daughter of Count Nefaria, the head of the Maggia crime syndicate. *Whitney likes sushi and she owns her own yacht. *She has never taken the New York subway a day in her life. *Her account number (or perhaps her father's) is 3095683F-04. *Her middle name is revealed to be Julietta. *She is the only villain who was given a name by Team Iron Man (Pepper came up with the name Madame Masque), which was adopted by the police and Obadiah Stane. However she never seems to refer to herself as Madame Masque. *In "All The Best People Are Mad", Rhona calls her a fake blonde, whether this is true or not is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Tomorrow Academy Students Category:Wealthy People Category:Females